Axel Diggs
Axel Diggs is Moto Rider Mach, the secondary Rider in Auto Rider. Not much is known about him at this time. Character History to be added Past Sometime ago, Axel and Maddelyn lost their parents, with what's left was their father's memorial on a tree. He had also received a key-operated, musical pocket watch from his mother before she passed away. Since Maddie is the only family member left for him, Axel deeply cared for her. Personality Unlike Dash, Axel is a much lighter character. He contrasts Dash by being much more sensible and open to the others. He is prone to the occasional wise-cracks but is serious when it's time to work. He's also a bit more laid back than any of the members of Team Drive. Despite his lighter personality, Axel is a bit of a hot-shot and a very stubborn guy and never listens to others. He also doesn't take battles very seriously until the second half of the season, particularly after he finds out his sister is still alive. Despite claiming Dash as a rival in the first place, Axel in the end helps Dash in eliminating Attack Bots. Axel is also easily or usually swayed by girls, like Danica and Jackie. Despite this, his habit only happens for one person at a time. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality: :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;Time Shift Immunity: :Due to a motorcycle accicdent while he practcing during a lightning storm for an upcoming race, this makes him one of the few humans to be immune to the Time Shifts that take place as part of the attack's from Zenjox's attack bots. Family *Maddelyn Diggs - younger sister, also known as Madd 9. Forms Some Moto Chargers alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Moto Chargers arm Moto Rider with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Moto Rider's suit for a Signal Change. These two types of Moto Chargers can be used in conjunction with each other. Moto Rider can also use Auto Rider's Auto Chargers for the same effect through a Tire Change. - Signal Changes= - Danger= Danger Mode *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The warning sign-based Danger Charger allows Mach to upgrade himself into Danger Mode, which bears the Warning Signal. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Danger's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter that summons a bullet-shaped beast that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. - Stop= Stop Mode *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The stop sign-based Stop Charger allows Mach to upgrade himself into Stop Mode, which bears the Stop Signal. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Stop's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. - Directo= Directo Mode *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The directions permitted sign-based Directo Charger allows Mach to upgrade himself into Directo Mode, which bears the Directo Signal. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire scattered shots. }} - Tire Changes= - Dump= Dump Mode *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Dump Charger allows Mach to upgrade himself into Dump Mode, which bears the Rumble Dump Signal. In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Dump Mode's finisher is the Drill Strike, where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Moto Rider's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. Arabull_Kick_Macher.png|Drill Strike - Mixer= Mixer Mode *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The concrete mixer-based Mix Charger allows Mach to upgrade himself into Mixer Mode, which bears the cement mixer drum-marked Spin Mixer Signal In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire wet cement from the Tire Blaster. By hitting the Boost Igniter once, the fired cement dries quickly, clogging anything the cement had gotten into. Mach_Mazerl_cement.png|Cement shooting ability }} }} - Deadheat Mach= - Default= Deadheat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Deadheat Mach is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form. Accessed through the Deadheat Charger, this form bears the Dead Heat Signal, as well as the Dead Heat Tire Module across Mach's torso. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Shift field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Deadheat Mach's special ability in this form is being able to enter a state known as Dead Zone, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. Compared to Heartdrone, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Signal's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Dead Heat Tire Module's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. After Axel restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's burst state by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Signal maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Auto Rider's Turbo Form. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the Shooter Bot's enhanced attacks. If Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Change, instead of changing permanently, the DH Signal or Dead Heat Tire Module respectively is briefly replaced with the new Signal or Tire before reverting back to normal, with Mach still gaining the additional powers normally provided by that Signal or Tire. This also includes any Tire Specific Item that comes from a Tire Change. Deadheat Mach's finisher is Mach's version of the Deadheat Strike. Heat_Kick_Macher.png|Deadheat Strike (Mach version) ;Signal Exchanges Deadheat_Mach_Kaksarn.jpg|Directo Deadheat_Mach_Magarl.jpg|Turn ;Tire Exchanges Deat_heat_mach_Naoru.png|Doctor KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Dump }} }} Equipment Devices * Moto Driver - Transformation device * Moto Chargers - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which charger is used. *Auto Chargers - Borrowed/taken from Auto Rider to give Mach additional forms and powers Weapons * Tire Blaster - Mach's primary weapon *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Auto Chargers (borrowed from Auto Rider): **Rumble Smasher - Mach Dump Mode's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Signal **Cure Quicker - Mach Doctor Mode's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Signal Vehicles * Mach Cycle - Mach's Rider Machine ** Cross Roader - Mach Cycle combined with the Warrior Cycle. *Booster Red - Mach's Rider Machine. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Mach's default form color scheme is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the Mach 5. **The form color design also resembles Combat Chopper Super Blue from Masked Rider. **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Mach Cycle better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *His personality is very similar to from and Kit Taylor from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the first two Masked Rider Warriors. * Danger Mode's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Bullet Bills from the Mario franchise. * Mach's Turn and Directo Mode's abilities are similar to those of Duo Rider LunaTrigger. ** Both Mach Turn Mode and Duo Rider LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. ** Mach Directo Mode's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Duo Rider LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Blast. *Mach's quick transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mech Warrior. *Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Astro Rider. **Similarly, when he used the Rumble Smasher in Dump Mode, he used it on his right leg when performing his Rider Kick, similar to Astro Rider's use of the Drill Module. *His physical Rider appearance is almost resembling 's appearance. Although, Mach rides on a bike while The Stig is driving cars. **Mach's Shutter Face Guard, however, shares a resemblance to the first (black) Stig, except for his blue-visioned goggles. *Axel is currently the only person who has managed to stay in control of himself when past the Dead Zone state. Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Secondary Riders